dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Act Parser
History Overview Kurenai's signature technique. First, she points at the foe with her middle and index fingers, with her thumb sticking out as if making a finger gun. There, in the span of an instant, she charges up ki within her fingers, before making a firing motion with her hand, instantly expelling the ki in the form of a large beam of energy, spinning the trajectory of the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy even buildings with one shot. It fires at such a quick speed that more often than not opponents are overcome with it's surprising power and swiftness—in fact, the moment from firing to the impact is usually 0.34 seconds, leaving Kurenai to utilize another attack or fire many, many more Act Parsers to overwhelm her foe in a matter of moments. Variations *'Act Parser Chaser' (行為分追跡者(アクトパルサーチェイサー) , "Akuto Parusā Cheisā"): A slightly more powerful version of Act Parser, where Kurenai points all five fingers of her left hand at the opponent. Then, she charges up five small crimson ki spheres each on the tip of each finger, before unleashing the spheres in the form of a myriad of Act Parser blasts—what's unique about these blasts is that they chase their foes to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as they would catch their foe eventually. The blasts can move at impossible angles, that always manages to reach its target; they will always change their path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach their target. However, as a downside, the blasts are easy to deflect and dissipate. **'Act Parser Zwei' (行為分二(アクトパルサーツヴァイ) , "Akuto Parusā Tsuvai"): Kurenai points forward with both of her hands before making a finger gun gesture, firing twin Act Parsers with both of her hands, swiftly backing away while maintaining the beams' shame and movement—a key difference between this and the regular Act Parser is that Act Parser Zwei can be controlled using arm movements to swiftly strike her foes. Kurenai is able to utilize this technique in a similar manner to gun-kata, spinning around and performing flashy movements while flinging Act Parsers everywhere, though doing so is highly taxing upon her body. ***'Act Parser Zwei: Blade' (行為分剣(アクトパルサーツヴァイブレード) , "Akuto Parusā Tsuvai Burēdo"): Kurenai's hand which is charging up the Act Parser is wrapped with the crimson ki of the attack, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the form of a blade. By doing this, she converts the fluctuating state of ki into a solid in order to attack her foe. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the same surrounding area as Kurenai plummets in temperature as a direct result. If the foe were able to evade Kurenai's blow, then they'd have to deal with the drastic decrease in temperature as well. ****'Act Parser Zwei: Cavalier' (行為分紳士(アクトパルサーツヴァイキャバリア) , "Akuto Parusā Tsuvai Kyabaria"): The strongest variation of Act Parser. Utilizing this technique, Kurenai makes a finger gun gesture, before using her free hand to support the gesturing hand. There, she amasses and charges up a truly immense amount of ki, using the structure of her gesture to allow ki to converge at her fingertips. Upon releasing the ki, she cocks her hand back like a shotgun, releasing a pitch-black wave of energy from her fingers. The power of this technique creates a one hundred and fifty meter diameter of extremely high heated energy, and also an electromagnetic field effect, and if it doesn't obliterate the foe, it propels the victim into the air or anything in the vicinity by the sheer force of the blast. The force of the blast is enough to pulverize any defenses, as well as eradicate any weak charging ki in the vicinity. Trivia Category:Perchan Category:Techniques